I'm Getting Married In The Morning
by themaraudette
Summary: This is just a fluffy Jily one-shot about Lily and James's night before their wedding and how the two of them process that and then their actual wedding.


**Hi! This is my first story being published here, so read and review!  
**

**I'm Getting Married In The Morning**

"MARLENE!"

The shout rang through the small cottage and the young brunette woman standing was quick to drop the plate she had been washing to answer it, "Lily, what is it?" She called out. When no answer was received she completely abandoned the task at hand to dash upstairs.

The door to Lily's bedroom was hanging wide open revealing a hysterical Lily Evans sitting on her bed clad in an extraordinarily white wedding dress, "Merlin's hairy white pubes Lily you scared the shit out of me! Are you alright, why are you crying. Aren't you supposed to be happy right now?"

Lily looked up from the picture she had cradled in her hands, "I'm getting married tomorrow." She breathed quietly. Marlene stared at her in disbelief, "Yeah, and? You've known you were getting married tomorrow for quite a while now Lily, unless James drugged you. Did James drug you? Is that how he convinced you to marry him?"

Lily laughed in that awkward and snotty way one laughs when they've been crying merely moments before, "James didn't drug me, at least as far I know. It just kind of hit me. I mean after all those fights and years of hating him, and now I'm about to marry him. Merlin I can't believe it."

"Believe it sister, because it's happening. If I know James as well as I think I do, he will hunt you down if you are even a minute late to this wedding. He is pretty damn set on marrying you."

Lily nodded and gently brushed out a slight wrinkle from her dress. Marlene watched her with a bemused look in her eyes, "So would you like to clue me in as to why you're wearing your wedding dress Lil'? Not that you don't look fantastic, but it's just a wee bit random."

Lily snorted, "It didn't feel real, the whole I'm marrying James Potter tomorrow thing, so I decided I should put on my dress to give it a more tangible feel."

"You are completely mad Lily," Marlene said shaking her head, "I'm going to go finish the dishes alright, and you should get your soon to be married arse out of that dress and down to the kitchen to help this old spinster."

"You're not an old spinster Marlene, at least , not yet." Lily said as she shimmied out of her dress. Marlene plucked a pillow from the bed and chucked it at Lily with malice, "OY!" Lily yelled, "You have to be nice to the bride to be!"

* * *

"SIRIUS!" James bellowed as his best mate removed the blindfold from his eyes, "I told you NO strip-clubs. Merlin, what if Lily finds out? She'll kill me, and then you."

"Mate, this is your last night of freedom before you become a boring old married tosser. Let me enjoy it, please," Sirius cajoled, "It's just one last Marauders night out. You aren't really so whipped that you're going to say no to this?"

Those words got to sixteen year old James who still resided inside of the far more mature James of the present, "Fuck it," he said much to the elation of Sirius.

The group who had been known as the Marauders in school wiled away a few happy and drunken hours in the strip club before beginning to make their precarious way back to Sirius's flat.

"I love her so much!" James exclaimed. For some reason Peter found this incredibly funny and he fell over to the ground in fits of laughter, "You-you-you're in love Jamesy-Wamesy!" Peter shouted, still laughing. James's ears turned a deep red at the sound of the pet name Lily had once called him in front of his mates, that had been three years ago and he still couldn't live it down.

"It never ceases to amaze me how terrible Wormtail's tolerance for alcohol is." Remus said as he bent to help Peter off of the ground. Still muttering "Jamesy-Wamesey's getting married!" Peter stood on shaky legs, "Lily is going to be Mrs. Jamesy-Wamesy!" He yelled loudly.

James was too consumed with joy for the moment to comment James just smiled a face splitting smile, "To think she once said she's rather date the giant squid then date me! Things have changed quite a bit, haven't they?" he said to no one in particular.

The group continued like this down the road until James and Sirius got the idea into their heads that they should race. This ended poorly with James tripping over a miniscule crack in the sidewalk and falling flat on his arse and with Sirius running smack dab into a light post.

When both boys had been righted James announced jovially, "I'm getting married in the morning! I'm actually marrying Lily bloody Evans!"

* * *

The church in Godrics Hollow was packed full of smiling faces the morning of James Potter and Lily Evan's wedding, but no two faces smiled quite as brightly as those of the bride and groom.

James stood proudly at the alter backed by the three greatest mates a bloke could ever ask for, his eyes trained carefully on the doors that Lily would emerge from. Sirius tried to distract James with conversation but he ignored him, James was not going to miss a single second of her entrance.

The eye strain was worth it when the doors swung open and there stood Lily, her fiery red hair glowing and her green eyes shining bright. It was as if all the air had exited James's lungs, she was beautiful and she was his. Through all of the years of constantly asking her for just one date he never thought that he'd get to this point, that he'd be marrying Lily Evans."

"Hi." Lily whispered quietly to James as she reached the altar.

"Fancy meeting you here Evans." James whispered back, quoting what he'd said to her the first night they'd kissed. James had thought that was the best moment of his life for a long time, but he was wrong. It was this one.

The priest began his sermon and James and Lily stared deeply into each other's eyes. The priest cleared his throat gently and James realized it was time for his vows. With a sheepish glance toward Lily, James began, "I never thought through all those years of asking you out at least twice a day that we'd end up here Lily. Maybe I dreamed it, but I never accepted it as a thing that could ever happen. You were then and still are too perfect for me. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I will forever be eternally grateful that you chose me over the giant squid."

Lily's eyes shined with a smile, "James. I hated you aimlessly for years. In fact I still hated you when we went on our first date, but time and time again you've shown how insane I was. You are the bravest man I've ever met, a true Gryffindor through and through. I can't even imagine my life if I hadn't received my Hogwarts letter, and thus hadn't met you. I imagine my life would be quite a bit more boring, but it would also be quite a bit more horrible. I love you James Potter you mad, wonderful, man."

They exchanged rings and quite suddenly it was time for them to kiss, to seal their marriage forever. James clutched Lily tightly in his arms and dipped her dramatically as they kissed. When the two emerged from the kiss they stared at each other, both thinking the same thing, "I'm going to grow old with you."


End file.
